1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having a detachable or changeable structure for allowing an outlet tube of the air compressor to be adjusted to different angular positions or directions, and for allowing the air compressor to be attached to or received within various receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical air compressors comprise a cylinder housing attached or secured to a base and having a piston slidably disposed therein, and a motor secured to the base and coupled to the piston of the cylinder housing for actuating or driving the piston of the cylinder housing in a reciprocating action.
The applicant has developed various kinds of typical air compressors, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,162 to Chou, which also comprises a piston slidably disposed within a cylinder housing and slidable along or relative to the cylinder housing in a reciprocating action and in a great speed, and an outlet tube extended from and formed integral with the cylinder housing and having one or more ducts extended outwardly from the outlet tube for receiving the pressurized air from the outlet tube.
The ducts may be coupled to various kinds of facilities that require pressurized air supplied thereto, such as pressure gauges, air nozzles, safety valves, relief valves, etc. However, the outlet tube and the ducts are formed integral with the cylinder housing, such that the outlet tube and the ducts may include a large volume altogether, and may not be adjusted to different directions or positions relative to the cylinder housing, such that the cylinder housing and the outlet tube and the ducts may not be suitably engaged into or received within some of the outer receptacles or packages, or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.